


“Please put your penis away.”

by evakuality



Series: tumblr dialogue prompts [13]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, could continue if people wanted, no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakuality/pseuds/evakuality
Summary: I wanted to post this earlier, but the archive was down for maintenance (tragedy! I wasn't able to read anything!) so I'm doing it now.Marked explicit because of a stiff dick effectively being a third character, but no actual smut happens.  However, I have some ideas for a continuation if people are interested (let me know if you are, either here or overon my tumblr)





	“Please put your penis away.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this earlier, but the archive was down for maintenance (tragedy! I wasn't able to read anything!) so I'm doing it now.
> 
> Marked explicit because of a stiff dick effectively being a third character, but no actual smut happens. However, I have some ideas for a continuation if people are interested (let me know if you are, either here or over [on my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/evakuality))

Even’s lying on the bed, jeans unbuttoned and pushed down slightly to allow him to get a little breeze on his hot dick. Not hot as in sexy, hot as in ‘it’s far too hot in here, the breeze from the window isn’t cool at all, and my parts are all about to melt away.’ Normally on a day like today, he would entice Isak to the bed and they’d get even more hot and sweaty, then take a blessedly cool shower together. Normally, Even didn’t mind these sorts of days.

Today, unfortunately, Isak isn’t here. He’s out doing some sort of best friends thing with Jonas. Which is fine; Even loves it when Isak takes some time out for himself. He’s often too caught up in his studies and his ambitions to stop and take stock. The only problem is this very very hot dick and the lack of an Isak to make that fact bearable.

He shucks the jeans right down and off his legs, getting some small relief from the heat when he does. But it doesn’t last long, the oppressive air still stifling in the tiny apartment and it’s not many minutes before his legs are covered in a sheen of sweat again. Even groans, flings one hand up above his head, too lethargic to move and go outside and too restless to just lie here.

If he’s going to lie here being hot and uncomfortable, Even may as well lie here being hot and uncomfortable for a purpose. His other hand drifts downwards, tugs a little on his dick. It’s already semi hard just because he’s been thinking about Isak. Even gives into it, strokes himself. Isak’s face is bright in his mind’s eye when he closes his eyes and concentrates on the sensations in his dick. The tilt of his head, the beautiful curve of his lips, the light in his eye when he’s being an absolute dick about something. 

Even’s breath speeds up, and the Isak in his head grins, a wicked gleam in his eye as his hand trails down over his chest, which is suddenly clothing-free and angled in exactly the right way to show off every line of his six pack. Mind Isak is very accomodating; Even should have a chat with real Isak about maybe being willing to shed his shirt at a moment’s notice. Even moans at the thought, his dick getting harder under his fingers.

Mind Isak dips his fingers into his waistband, pushes at it a little, just enough so that Even can picture the hard lines of his V dipping down down, pointing the way to his beautiful dick. Mind Isak is a tease, though, and won’t show it. All that appears is the soft hint of his pubic hair, curling up and over the top of the briefs that Mind Isak is wearing, and the long hard bulge in the pants covering them. 

Even groans, his fingers languidly stroking his dick. He could get off here like this, can feel the slow, delicious build of his body’s reaction. But it’s frustrating, and he’d rather real Isak were here to share it with him. Sweat is sticking his back to the sheets below in a very uncomfortable way, and beads of it slide down in a steady trickle to rest uncomfortably just above the crack of his ass. It’s almost enough to drive him to the bathroom for the relief of a shower, but he’s stopped by the knowledge that he’ll just flop back down on the bed again and be soaked in sweat within minutes of finishing.

So maybe Even should just get himself off, then take a shower and hope he’ll have enough energy to go outside after he’s done. This decision would be a no brainer if Isak were here, but the effort of working himself through a release seems almost too much to Even.

While he’s still deliberating, his hand still lightly tugging on himself, Even hears the rattle of keys in their door. He sucks in a breath, his hand stills on himself, and he watches the door eagerly as Isak rounds the corner.

He stops in the doorway, eyes lighting on Even, an amused grin lifting the corner of his lips as he leans sideways and lets his eyes slide up Even’s body, stopping at the sight of Even’s hands, now slowly working on his dick again.

“Even,” he says with laughter in his voice. “We’ve talked about this before. Please put your penis away.”

Even grins, holds out his other hand, beckoning Isak to come to him. “You don’t mean that.”

Isak’s already moving towards the bed. “I really don’t.”

“It’s so hot,” Even whines as Isak throws himself down on the bed. He’s sticky with sweat too, his body uncomfortable against Even’s, his clothes rough against Even’s skin making the heat worse as he presses in for a kiss.

“Mmmm,” Isak agrees as he pulls back. He kicks his own shorts off then rolls so he can spread himself over as much of the bed as he can, sighing at the feeling of the cool sheets under him. Even gazes at him enviously. He should have done that, but now all that cool fabric is probably already heating under Isak’s body. Isak turns his head to look at Even, eyes trailing down to his dick again. “We should deal with that, don’t you think?”

Even’s breath catches in his throat and he skims his own eyes down to where Isak’s boxers are bulging, his dick a hard outline under the cotton.

“Yeah,” he agrees. “But it’s so fucking hot.”

“It is,” Isak says. “But we can kill two birds with one stone. I need to shower this grime off me, and you need to cool down.” He rolls so he can kiss Even again, lets his fingers skim over Even’s rigid dick and makes him gasp against his lips. “A cool, refreshing shower sounds like just the ticket.” 

That, Even thinks, as he musters the energy to follow Isak off the bed and out of the room, is possible the smartest, most genius thing his genius boyfriend has ever come up with.


End file.
